Conventional display devices (e.g. computer monitors, etc.) are equipped to receive visual data (e.g. images, video, etc.) from host devices for displaying the same images or video. One example of such a host device includes a digital versatile disc (DVD) player which facilitates DVD playback on the display device. Oftentimes, refresh rates associated with display devices are slightly different from operational rates supported by the abovementioned host devices. For example, a display device may be driven with a refresh rate of 60 Hertz, while a DVD player may operate at a rate of 59.94 Hertz. This, in turn, results in periodic frame drops (e.g. every 5 seconds, etc.) and unwanted jitter, etc.
Further, hardware (e.g. graphics processors, etc.) has traditionally been unable to reconcile such rate differences, in particular, such hardware is typically limited in its ability to make adjustments to a pixel clock used to drive a display device. Specifically, pixel clocks of such hardware customarily exhibit error ranges (e.g. +/−0.5%, etc.) which are larger than the difference in operational rates of the abovementioned display devices and host devices. To this end, such hardware has been unable to adequately accommodate the foregoing rate differences.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.